


The Eternal Dance of Yin and Yang: A Journey of Love

by The1EyedWolF



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yin Yang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1EyedWolF/pseuds/The1EyedWolF
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to the relationship of Katara and Zuko. I have no idea where this will go to other than I write as the prompts come to mind. I hope you will enjoy this series.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Eternal Dance of Yin and Yang: A Journey of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little piece that I whipped up. My first story on AO3.

For as long as we can remember the Sun and the Moon have danced together across the sky.

Each day and each night they chase each other across the celestial planes. 

Rarely do they embrace their lover but when they do, the earth watches in awe. 

A young girl and young boy also followed the celestial dance of the sun and the moon. 

Across the four nations they chased each other.

A young girl trying to save the world with the long-forgotten Avatar.

The young boy chasing the Avatar to restore his honor and just go home. 

A chance meeting in the crystal heart of a fortified city began the seeds of change. 

A trip across the world to right a wrong from the past allowed for a bond to be formed.

A war that was ending allowed for a moment in which the spark of romance would ignite a love that the world remembers as The Eternal Love.

The Waterbender from the South would help change the very nation that killed her mother. 

The Firelord would bring peace to the World that his ancestors sought to conquer. 

Together they danced throughout the world in the Eternal Dance. 

When Katara and Zuko came together on their wedding day, the whole world watched in awe.

Water and Fire. Sun and Moon. Yin and Yang.


End file.
